


昂贵宝贝3.0

by Evanesce_Lu



Category: JAMREN - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanesce_Lu/pseuds/Evanesce_Lu
Kudos: 25





	昂贵宝贝3.0

自从上次的事情以后，罗渽民交代了底下的人，黄仁俊一个脚趾头都不能踏进会所的门槛。  
然后罗渽民就再没见到过黄仁俊。  
打电话过去，也都是通了两秒，然后变成正在通话中。  
【仁俊尼都不接娜娜电话。】  
【明明是娜娜不接待我。门都不让我进了……】  
【没有的事，宝贝今晚来嘛？】  
黄仁俊没有再回消息。  
晚上也没有出现在店里。  
罗渽民有些失落。  
  
入夜，罗渽民照例杵在一楼当门神。  
保养得当的中年女子正贴在罗渽民边上絮絮叨叨。  
太子爷满心不耐烦，但这位又是老客人，不能拂她面子，只能应付着。  
阔太手指渐渐不规矩，竟然想往领口里摸。  
罗渽民准备后退想躲开。  
然而有人动作比他更快，拦下阔太的手站在两人中间。  
“不好意思，这位是我包了的，您换一位吧。”  
罗渽民愣了一秒，看到来人手上熟悉的淡青色胎记才反应过来。  
阔太还盯着漂亮的少爷：“是吗？”  
罗渽民低眉顺眼的趴在黄仁俊肩上：“嗯。今晚约了这个姐姐了。”  
黄仁俊侧头：“好像不止今晚吧？”  
“恩，姐姐包养我了。”罗渽民跟着改口。  
阔太打量了一下黄仁俊，嫌弃地摇头走了：“现在的小丫头片子都没发育完就出来浪……”  
罗渽民忍不住低头看看黄仁俊平坦的前胸，结果是被人冷着脸揪上楼。  
  
“前天是无袖背心……”  
“昨天是网格内衬……”  
“今天干脆直接光着……”  
黄仁俊就把罗渽民抵在墙上，说一句解一颗外套扣子，拧他腰侧的肉：“我要是不来，你还打算让那老太婆摸？”  
“不可能的。”罗渽民帮他把垂下的碎发别到耳后，“怎么穿成这样？”  
黄仁俊白了他一眼：“还不是有人闭门谢客，不打扮成女孩子我怎么进得来呢？”  
“一开始都没认出来。”罗渽民握着他的手凑到嘴边亲吻着那块胎记。  
“死老太婆嘲笑我没发育完……”黄仁俊很记仇。  
罗渽民抱起他倒在床上，隔着裙子捏着肉感十足的小屁股：“唔……你听她扯淡呢……仁俊还有的地方一点不差……”  
黄仁俊把长发全都撩到一边，趴下来和他接吻的时候还在掐罗渽民胸前的肌肉：“不过也是，你都比我大。”  
胸肌不发力的时候还有些软，黄仁俊学着罗渽民之前的样子在乳晕边上留下几个吻痕。  
“反了你了？”罗渽民手伸进裙子打了他一下，随即沉下脸：“你搞什么？”  
黄仁俊直起身，掀起裙摆塞进腰带：“surprise~”  
黑色丝袜包裹着细长的腿，到腿根处却开了口子，露出一截白花花的皮肉，性器还是软趴趴的垂在外边。  
干，那后面的话……  
手通过腿间伸到黄仁俊身后，果然毫无障碍的摸到了臀缝，往下是还有些干涩的穴口。  
罗渽民坐起身，黄仁俊灵巧的向后跳到地上躲开他的桎梏。  
“过来。”  
黄仁俊舔着嘴唇退到浴室：“娜娜帮我刮毛好不好？”  
“这里的吗？为什么？”罗渽民托着他的腿让他坐在洗手池台面上套弄起来。  
黄仁俊后背抵着镜子，任罗渽民狠狠吮吸自己唇舌：“嗯……没发育完……不能长毛毛……”  
罗渽民解开扣子一路往下，在胸前舔弄许久，黄仁俊的呻吟都变了调才放开他，从柜子里找了一次性刮胡刀。  
回头看黄仁俊已经双腿大开倚在那里，一副任君采撷的模样。  
洗手液在手里搓出绵密的泡沫，罗渽民连着囊袋一起细细抚弄。  
“嗯哈……不要这么弄……想射了……”滑腻的指节碾过柱身底部，强烈的快感让黄仁俊软了腰。  
“宝贝要忍住喔，射了的话我就没法帮你刮了。”罗渽民一手堵住冒着透明液体的马眼，另一只手还慢条斯理的在囊袋中间打转。  
黄仁俊忍不住踩在罗渽民肩上踢了他一下：“那你还不快一点？”  
“宝贝柔韧性好棒。”罗渽民又俯下身去索吻，肩膀顶着黄仁俊膝弯，大腿被压在胸前不留一丝缝隙，也不见他有疼痛的表情。  
黄仁俊狠狠在他唇上咬了一口。  
罗渽民吃痛：“宝贝今天好凶……”  
黄仁俊不理会装可怜的人，抬手想抢过刮胡刀自己速战速决。  
“仁俊拿得稳吗？刮破了的话我不会让你去医院的哦，宝贝不穿内裤的样子只能给我看。”  
罗渽民冲净了右手的泡沫，抬起囊袋，小心翼翼的把刮胡刀伸下去。  
冰凉的刀片贴上敏感的皮肤，黄仁俊本能的抖了一下。  
“宝贝别乱动啊，这刀很快的。”其实刮胡刀上有润滑条，但罗渽民没告诉黄仁俊。  
让仁俊保持着紧张的状态，多刺激。  
慢吞吞刮干净囊袋周围的毛，罗渽民冲了刀片。  
黄仁俊眼神都有些迷离了，轻轻挺腰，翘着的性器随着动作左摇右晃：“娜娜……娜娜……”  
罗渽民用刀背从根部一直刮到龟头，黄仁俊指节摁着台面：“啊不要……会破……”  
“我们待会一起出去好不好？”刀背抵着沟口，微微用力，好像他不同意就会划下去一般。  
黄仁俊只当他说的一起出去是一起高潮，想也没想就点了头。  
“宝贝好乖。”罗渽民侧头隔着丝袜亲亲黄仁俊膝盖，扶住他的性器。  
罗渽民蹲下来认真的埋在黄仁俊腿间动作。  
黄仁俊被盯得有些羞耻：“随便刮刮就好了……”  
“那怎么行？宝贝说要刮那就要刮得干干净净的。”  
  
罗渽民拿了毛巾擦干净黄仁俊胯间的泡沫。  
可能是毛巾湿热的关系，耻骨都泛着淡淡的粉色。  
黄仁俊性器颜色本来就浅，这会周围又没了碍事的体毛，看起来和刚开始发育的小男生没什么两样。  
“宝贝真的好漂亮。”罗渽民张嘴含住。  
黄仁俊之前就一直忍着不射，没两下就高潮了。  
罗渽民漱口：“好稠，自己没玩哦？”  
“一个人有什么好玩的？”黄仁俊看他挤了润滑剂在手上，又往下坐了一些，露出整个穴口。  
“宝贝一个礼拜不做就这么紧了吗？”罗渽民伸入食指，搅动比平日里要困难一些。  
黄仁俊努力接纳着入侵者：“不然呢，你喜欢被操得合不拢都不用扩张的那种嘛？”  
这是一道送命题，罗渽民当然不会上当，抱住黄仁俊的腰转身，让他面对镜子，在耳边调戏道：“我就喜欢宝贝这种任我一手操办的。”  
操字本该读一声，罗渽民特地读成四声。  
虽然之前花样很多，但是对着镜子还是第一次，而且穿的是女生的衣服裙子。  
衬衫扣子被解开，白皙的胸膛上缀着艳色的吻痕，罗渽民的手穿过凌乱的发丝还在掐弄着挺立的乳珠。  
唔……奶头原来可以被玩到这么大的嘛？  
“宝贝在看自己的奶子嘛？”罗渽民注意到他的视线，捏住肿胀成红豆模样的乳头，指甲搔弄过细嫩的皮肤。  
"嗯啊……"黄仁俊全部重量都倚在罗渽民身上。  
罗渽民看着镜子里黄仁俊的媚态，搂着他的腰往后拖了一些。  
是黄仁俊一转头就能吻到罗渽民的姿势。  
罗渽民蹭蹭他的脸让他转回去看镜子，双指微微分开，润滑剂混着肠液缓缓从嫩红的穴口流下，在深色台面上积起一汪晶莹。  
"下面是不是饿得都流口水了？"罗渽民舔弄着怀里人的耳垂。  
指节抽出的时候还会带着外翻出一点软肉，咕叽咕叽的水声像是小猫们喝水时候发出的动静。  
裹着黑色丝袜的脚掌踩着镜面，黄仁俊反手勾住罗渽民脖子："可以了……"  
罗渽民帮黄仁俊一颗颗扣好扣子，整理好裙摆，然后把他抱下来。  
"嗯？"黄仁俊抬腿想勾住罗渽民的腰，却被扒了下来。  
"鞋子穿好，我们出去。"  
黄仁俊这才反应过来罗渽民的意思，挣扎往地上滑，跟小孩子耍赖一样。  
罗渽民陪着他蹲下来："仁俊刚刚还答应我的。"  
"死变态。"黄仁俊抱着膝盖不理他。  
罗渽民手伸到他腿间揉弄又挺立起来的性器："谁变态啊？内裤都不穿就出门了？"  
"生气啦？"黄仁俊开始讨价还价，"换别的惩罚好不好？"  
"不好。"罗渽民很坚定，"别害怕嘛，今天有特别演出，所以才想带仁俊一起出去看。"  
黄仁俊有些迟疑，不确定罗渽民说的是真是假。  
会所里会有一些独特的演出黄仁俊也有所耳闻，但每次来了都是在房间里醉生梦死，也不知道到底是什么。  
"是要我抱仁俊出去嘛？可是仁俊裙子这么短，还没穿小内裤，走光了可怎么办？"  
黄仁俊知道今天是躲不掉了，认命一般站起来跟着罗渽民往外走。

胯前还鼓着，黄仁俊走得有些忸怩。  
罗渽民让他跟在自己后面调笑道：“自然点嘛宝贝，都走内八了。”  
黄仁俊狠狠地瞪了他一眼。  
进了电梯，罗渽民把黄仁俊护在身后挡得严严实实。  
黄仁俊心里骂了不下一百句神经病。  
恰逢周末，哪怕是VIP才准入的表演厅里也很热闹。  
罗渽民牵着黄仁俊走到大厅边缘。  
卡座都是半圆形的沙发靠背围起来的，大概也是为了方便客人们在桌子底下搞些小动作。  
黄仁俊万万没想到罗渽民坐下来以后就拉下了裤子拉链。  
“宝贝不坐过来嘛？”罗渽民靠在沙发背上有一搭没一搭撸动着自己的性器。  
黄仁俊靠过去试图把狰狞的东西塞回他内裤：“你个疯子……”  
罗渽民以前玩得比这更开，制住黄仁俊的手，扬扬下巴示意他看向斜对面的卡座。  
那里的男人垂眸盯着自己身前，仔细看的话会发现桌子后面时不时会露出女人的脑袋。  
“这种事情在这层楼很常见哦，反正灯光也暗，谁都不认识谁。”罗渽民松开他，抽出黄仁俊压在屁股下的裙子，手指顺着臀沟和沙发的缝隙钻到穴口轻轻揉摁，“宝贝选一个吧，要么放我在这里晾着，要么让我到宝贝身体里面呆着。”  
黄仁俊侧眸看向他身前，暧昧的灯光偶尔照过，在罗渽民光裸的腹上落下一片阴影。  
其实黄仁俊对罗渽民的身体也有着隐晦的占有欲，卡座间人来人往，指不定就有谁窥见到了他的娜娜。  
“下次不许穿这么暴露给别人看。”黄仁俊挪到罗渽民腿间，双肘撑在桌子上，撅起来的屁股表达了主人的默许。  
罗渽民捏捏他腿根，像是赞赏。  
出房间的时候没有多带润滑剂，哪怕已经做足了扩张，进入也不算顺利。  
涨大的龟头在穴口摩擦打转，就是不肯进去。黄仁俊被情欲折磨得难受，终于忍不住回过头想蹲到桌子下面去：“我先帮你舔……”  
罗渽民掐着他的腰不让动：“不要。宝贝刚刚明明吃了那么多润滑剂，也没流出来多少啊。”  
“真的没有……”黄仁俊急得要哭，睫毛都湿漉漉的。  
“有的。我来帮宝贝。”罗渽民解开衬衫第三颗扣子，手掌刚刚好能够伸进去。  
黄仁俊手臂和腿都在抖，又怕直接坐下去会真的弄疼罗渽民，只能趴在桌子上小声的呻吟。  
肠液流出了不少，够罗渽民把性器抹个遍了。

虽然七楼灯光昏暗，但罗渽民一头粉发实在显眼。  
上次给罗渽民通风报信的人发现太子爷今天居然来与民同乐，迟疑了一下还是决定过来打个招呼。  
黄仁俊连忙拍打衣服里的手：“拿出去！有人来了！”  
“唔……卡住了，不然宝贝再解开一个扣子？”罗渽民并不配合。  
黄仁俊胡乱拢起外套遮挡胸前的荒唐景象，想坐到罗渽民边上假装只是搂腰来粉饰太平。  
罗渽民也看到了来人，气定神闲扶着柱身对准湿润的后穴：“坐下来。”  
眼看着那人越来越近，黄仁俊只能硬着头皮照办。  
好爽。  
多日没做加上公共场合，黄仁俊的身体紧得不像话。  
罗渽民搂住黄仁俊的腰，脑袋相贴，像是热恋中坐在腿上调情的小情侣一般。  
“嗨~”罗渽民心情很好，跟那人打了个招呼。  
那人哪能看不出来太子爷的手究竟在哪里，但没有得到滚蛋的信号，只能硬着头皮坐下来。  
“上次的事多谢。”罗渽民暗暗用力按着黄仁俊又往下坐了一些。  
少爷没想到罗渽民当着现在客人的面的提到上一位，只能讪笑着点头。  
“放松点嘛。”罗渽民这句话不知道是说给谁听的。  
黄仁俊踩了罗渽民一脚。  
“没事，我们随便聊好了，他知道我们肯定有很多客人，不会介意的。”罗渽民笑得温柔和煦。  
平日里不要你讲话的时候叭叭叭叭个不停，这会怎么三棍子下去都打不出个闷屁来了？  
罗渽民循循善诱，来人总算是打开了话匣子，开始介绍这层楼平时的表演。  
黄仁俊听了个大概，毕竟身后人的左手还在衣服里不老实的动作，身体里的性器也在慢吞吞的挺弄，像是研磨一般。  
真的不会被发现吗？黄仁俊打量着还在边上滔滔不绝的人，发现他其实一直盯着表演台，根本没往这里看。  
所以有眼睛的都知道我们在干什么啊！  
黄仁俊气恼的用手肘撞了撞罗渽民。  
“帮我叫瓶洋酒过来吧。”罗渽民也怕把黄仁俊惹急了。  
少爷如获大赦，呲溜一下就窜了出去。

前脚刚走，后脚罗渽民就扶着黄仁俊的腰：“宝贝自己动好不好？”  
“自己动你个大头鬼！”黄仁俊正想发难，刚刚的少爷又回来了，放下洋酒和杯子就走，生怕又被太子爷抓着聊天。  
恶趣味，真的恶趣味。员工不是人吗？  
黄仁俊其实也耐不住，自己颠坐了两下，因为太累而放弃。  
“宝贝不是也很想要吗？刚刚还骂我哦。”罗渽民握住黄仁俊小腿，摆出鸭子坐的姿势，“这样动起来比较省力。”  
“你很有经验啊？”黄仁俊白了他一眼，小幅度的上下起伏着。  
罗渽民跟大爷一样享受着，还在那里提建议，让他注意九浅一深什么，这样会比较舒服。  
黄仁俊回头抚上罗渽民突起的喉结：“没记错的话，我才是来消费的那个？”  
“我也是为了让宝贝更舒服嘛。”罗渽民毫不在乎，向前挺身，性器再次整根没入，黄仁俊捂着嘴才不至于叫得太大声。  
罗渽民倒了酒喂到他嘴边：“我不是在服务你呢嘛？”  
黄仁俊抿了口然后嫌弃摇头：“什么怪味道？跟汽油一样。”  
“黑方嘛，后劲足啊，喝完了嘴里还是甜的。”  
黄仁俊还想吐槽，灯光暗了下来，只剩表演台上的打光。  
台上的人随着劲爆的音乐肆意扭动身体，毫不遮掩其中的性暗示。  
“开始了哦，仁俊。”  
罗渽民声音压得很低，像说悄悄话一般叫了黄仁俊的名字。  
“等下！你不会真的……唔……”  
罗渽民压着黄仁俊，两人一起伏在桌子上。  
“不行啊会被发现的。”黄仁俊是第一次体验这种。  
“大家都在忙自己的事，没人会注意我们的。”  
罗渽民知道黄仁俊有点怕冷，左手抽出来的时候还帮他重新扣好了衬衫，外套前襟垫在身下。  
周围渐渐响起的喘息声和呻吟声证明罗渽民说的是对的，然而黄仁俊还是不太能够接受在一个公开的地方做爱，哪怕是伸手不见五指的情况下。  
罗渽民本来也无意在这里久待，快速的抽插着始终无法彻底放松下来的后穴：“下次还敢不穿内裤出门嘛？”  
“不了不了。”  
“女装呢？”  
“扔掉，全扔了，回家就扔。”  
“嗯？原来家里还有吗？”  
虽然不喜欢这个地方，但是身体里的快感骗不了人，黄仁俊思维有些迟钝：“嗯……还有的……买了三身。”  
“扔了多浪费呢？回家了仁俊穿给我看吧？”罗渽民亲吻他的耳垂。  
“嗯嗯……好。”  
罗渽民松了口气，手绕到黄仁俊身前，加快速度结束了这次荒唐的情事。  
急什么，待会回家有的是时间好好享受。

“宝贝要含住，不然流下来弄得丝袜上全都是，那一看就知道你没穿内裤了。”  
黄仁俊身前的裙摆内侧全是自己的东西，黏糊糊的，后面还夹着罗渽民的。  
“你就不能给我找个纸吗？”黄仁俊路都不太会走。  
“我没带啊，都在车里。”  
走到停车场，罗渽民开了副驾车门挡住两人，掀起裙子把纸巾塞在臀缝之间。  
黄仁俊环着他的腰瓮声瓮气：“我真的不喜欢你今天这样。”  
“我也是。”罗渽民揉揉他后脑的头发，“下次我们都不要这样子了好不好？”  
黄仁俊没回答，推开他坐进车里。  
罗渽民好脾气的笑笑，帮他关上门，坐进了驾驶座。  
还是黄仁俊打破了沉默：“去了我家，我们关系就不一样了，你想清楚。”  
“我以为平时我给你发的消息打的电话就已经很明确了。”  
“那从今天开始，你失业了，罗渽民。”  
这是黄仁俊第一次叫自己大名。  
“失业还这么开心？”黄仁俊看着罗渽民趴在方向盘上笑得眼睛都眯了起来。  
“仁俊尼叫我名字真好听。”  
黄仁俊红着脸报了地址，然后看向窗外死不回头。  
罗渽民发动了车，握着他的手挂档。  
“今天开始是渽仁的第一天咯~”  
“知道了，好烦，开你的车吧。”


End file.
